love at first sight
by darkanime10
Summary: what happens when a saber saves a fairy. Micelle lobster lucys sister returns and she needs somthing from lucy but is it that important the she needs to kill lucy to get it.i know bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima dose **

**chapter 1**

Lucy's POV

Everybody was partying all around me. We had won the Grand Magic Games and were celebrating Fairy Tail's victory over Sabertooth. I remember it like it was yesterday...

*Flashback*

"And now we will announce the 2 guild winners!" The man had shouted. He held a piece of paper in his hand and read,

"In 2nd place, very close to being 1st ...SABERTOOTH! First place goes to FAIRY TAIL!" He had shouted. Cheers sounded from all around me as I saw Natsu and everyone go to collect the trophy and smiled softly from my place in the stands.

"Well, it's finally over." I whispered to myself. I saw Natsu glance up at me and give me his signature grin. I grinned back and waved. _Finally_, I thought to myself, not wanting to do this anymore. I was ashamed that I had been taken out so easily in the first few rounds. _At least now, everybody will have forgotten my failure and be content_, I thought hopefully.

*End of Flashback*

"Lucy? Are you ok? You look sad." A soft voice called. I blinked and looked behind me to see Mira with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I answered blandly. Mira looked at me, confused. I realized my mistake and went to correct it.

"Oh, Mira, sorry, I was just daydreaming. And, wow, it's late!" I have to get going so I can get up early tomorrow. I want to do a mission for extra money." I grinned, inwardly flinching at how fake that sounded. Mira looked skeptical and opened her mouth- probably to question me- when Lisanna called her. "Mira-nee! Come here! You need to see this!" Mira took one last look at me before hurrying of to help her once-thought-to-be-dead-sister. I sighed before getting off my stool and walked towards the entrance.

"LUCE!" was the only warning I had before I felt arms surround me. I awkwardly turned around to see Natsu's grinning face close to mine. "Where are you going, Luce? We're celebrating here!"

I looked at him warily and gave him a small smile. "I'm going to the hotel, Natsu. I feel a little sick and, if I sleep a little, it might go away." I answered quietly, hoping he would swallow the lie, before slipping out of his grasp and walking away. I could feel Natsu's worried eyes on my back, but didn't let it affect me.

* * *

I really wasn't feeling sick but I needed to get some fresh air so I went for a walk around the forest. It was so peaceful, unlike Fairy Tail. Don't get me wrong, I love being in Fairy Tail… It's just that... Sometimes, they can be pretty noisy. I continued walking around I looked up at the sky and I noticed there was a bunch of stars in the sky "wow the sky looks the beautiful" I whispered

"I agree with you on that nee-san" I heard a familiar voice say I turned and I couldn't belive how I saw behind me

"Michelle!" I said shocked

"Hello nee-san long time no see how have you been" she said with a creepy smile and started to walk up to me I backed away slowly _I didn't know if I should be happy to see her or scared what is she doing here, how did she become human again_ all this questions flew through my mind

"Hey Michelle how did you become human again" I asked nervously. Now Michelle stood right in front of me

"Well I'm not really but I'm temporally alive" she said

"I don't get what you're saying"

"I can become fully human but I need a soul from a living human and not any soul I need a special soul that happens to be your soul nee-san" she said as she started to chock me

"M…Michele what are you doing" I said as I tried to break free from her grasp

"I need your soul and I'll be fully human now give it…" she said but got cut off by being pushed to the ground as she feel she released me I coughed and tried to catch my breath. I looked up to see how had saved me. I couldn't believe me eyes standing right in front of me was Rogue Cheney

"Are you okay" he ask with no emotion in his voice

"Yes but why did you save me I'm from fairy tail you now that right"

"Yes I do I saw that you were in trouble so I came and help"

"So seems someone saved you nee-san I'll leave but I'm coming back to get you when you least expected" Micelle said and then she disappeared

"Who is she and why did she call you nee-san" Rogue asked

"It a long story I said as I tried to get up but my legs felt weak I almost fell again but rogue managed to catch me

"T…thank you "I said as he put me down

"No problem" he said with a slight blush on his cheeks

"Well I'll be going now I hope we meet again" I said and walked out of the forest.

* * *

-At the hotel room-

I sneaked in and seemed no one was in the hotel room. _I'm save its past midnight and if Ezra caught me out this late god knows what she'll do to me_

"Luce where have you been" I heard someone say I looked and saw Natsu with a worried look on his face

"I went for a walk I'm sorry I lied I just need fresh air and I'm so sorry" I cried. I expected him to yell at me but instead he hugged me and whispered into my ear "its okay I'm just glad you're safe now you must be tired you should rest now tomorrow we are going back home"

"Okay good night" I said I walked over to my bed. I couldn't tell Natsu what happened in the forest specially the Rogue saved me. I couldn't get what Michelle said out of my head _"I need your soul and I'll be fully human now give it" what happened to her and how did she become human. Why did she want me soul_

Natsu's POV

I watch Lucy sleeping I felt that something was bothering her. What can it be and why hasn't she told me about it. _Oh well I should probable go back to the bar I hope you'll be okay Lucy _

Next morning

Lucy's POV

When I woke up I found Natsu, Erza, Gray, and happy sleeping on the floor. I got out of bed and went take a shower. After I took a shower I trough some cloths on and tried to wake everyone up "hey guy if don't get up were going to miss the train" I said

"Hey Lucy what time is" I heard Erza say as she got up from the floor

"Its 11AM you guys have one hour to get ready to leave"

"What, Natsu, Gray get up and get ready if you don't well leave without you" Erza yelled. They got up and got ready. 30 minutes passed and we headed to the train station.

* * *

-At the train station-

"you guys wait here I'll go get the tickets" I said then went to get the tickets it didn't take me that to get them I started to head back when I bumped into someone and fell

"Ow"

"I'm sorry"

I looked up and I was surprised of who I saw

"Rogue" I said confused

"Hey" he said. He offered his hand I gladly took it

"Thank you"

"You're welcome Miss Lucy Heartfillia."

"What how do you know my name?"

"Well your part of the no. 1 guild in Fiore, and how do you know my name" he said with no emotion in his face

"I just do anyway I want to thank you for yesterday for saving so are you free this weekend"

"Why"

"So I can treat you to something like go to a restaurant as a thank you"

"But I'm from Sabertooth and you fairy and neither my or your guild will let us"

"I know so that why we won't tell them so what you say"

"Fine let's meet here this weekend"

"Okay bye" then I ran towards to where Natsu and the other where. _I can't wait for this... wait what are you thinking Lucy your just going to thank him for saving your life that's all not like we can become friend because I'm a fairy and his a saber _

"Lucy what took you so long we almost miss are train" Natsu said

"I'm sorry we should get on the train" I said. We got on board and took are sets. Natsu laid sleeping on Erza's lap I sat near the window next to gray. I looked out the window and Michelle's face came to my mind. _Michelle I wonder where you are, how did you become human and why do you need my soul to become a real human. _Sigh

"What wrong Lucy" Erza said

"oh nothing just thinking don't worry I'm fine" I forced a smile and then continued to look out the window

* * *

With Rogue and Sting

Rogue POV

_Why did I have to say yes to that fairy's offer? Oh well it won't hurt anyone if I go and I'm kind of looking forward to seeing her again this weekend…wait what am I thinking don't tell me that I'm falling for her why does my heart pounding so fast when I think about her. Damn it just stop thinking about her but that's the problem I can't get her face out of my mind_

"Hey rogue… rogue" I heard sting call

"Oh what do you want sting"

"We are leaving come on"

"Okay" I said as we boarded the train

"What's wrong rogue" I heard frosch ask me

"Oh its nothing I was thinking of stuff" I said with a smile

The train started to move and that when sting and my motion sickness kicked in. it was a long ride back home so me and sting decided to sleep the whole train ride that last thing on my mind was Lucy's face _damn it why can't I stop thinking about her she is just a fairy or is she more than that._

**hey what you guys think of this story please R&R i'll update the next chapter when im done typing it okay. also check out my other story hope you liked this chapter and sorry if there's grammar mistake **

**~DA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail**

_Italics=thoughts_

**Chapter 2**

Deep in the forest

Michelle POV

"How did it go" an old lady with slightly blond and white hair asked

"Well not that good I was about to bring her here but some guy come and rescued her" I said

The old lady walked toward me and slapped me

"What was that for" I screamed

"That's for not bringing the girl. I gave you a chance of life don't make me regret it" she said firmly

"Yes Miss Heartfillia and I'm sorry" I said and walked out of the room and went out for a walk around the forest.

-At Fairy Tail guild-

Lucy's POV

We arrived back and it not surprising that the guild kept on celebrating their victory. I was sitting at the bar talking to levy and everyone else was partying around us.

"So Lu-Chan, how your novel coming along?"

"Great I think I'm almost done"

"Really when you finish it can I read it?"

"Of occurs I've already promised you that you'll be the first to ready it"

"Oh yeah" she laughed

"Hey Lucy come have a drink with me" Cana yelled across the bar

"No thank you Cana"

"I think getting late and I'm getting tired so I'm going home bye" I said and walked out of the guild

"Hey Lucy wait up" heard a familiar voice I turned around and saw Natsu running towards me

"Hey Natsu why aren't you at the guild" I asked

"Hey that my line"

"Oh I'm just tired and I want to go back home by the way where's happy" noticing that the annoying blue cat wasn't around.

"I told him stayed at the guild with Wendy and charla"

"Oh that weird of you, you guys are always together"

"That because I want to spend some time with you alone, I need to tell you something"

"What do you mea-" I got cut off by Natsu dragging me off god knows where. I was slightly blushing for 2 reasons 1. He told me that he want to be alone with me. 2. Is that he grabbing my hand?

"Hey Natsu where are you taking me" I whined

"You'll see when we get there" he said giving me his signature grin after a few minutes of being dragged around we stop. I looked around and I recognized the place

"Why are we at the park?"

"Well we needed to get away from the guild"

"What do you mean" I was confused way did he say that what does he mean by we needed to get away.

"Well I wanted some privacy to tell you this" I said grabbing my shoulders

"Tell me what"

"This" with that he kissed me on my lips "Lucy I love you I didn't realize it until what happened back at the GMG"

"What do you mean" I was still in shock after the kiss

"When you told me that you didn't feel good I rushed back to the hotel to see if you where okay then I didn't find you I was so worried that something might of happened to you and the thought of never seeing you again just made my heart ache"

"Natsu I don't what to say" I sweat dropped think how dumb he is I was just gone for an hour or more he didn't have to jump to concussion of never seeing me again I mentally laughed

"I do, say you'll go out with me and make my life complete"

"Yes" I said hugging him then tears came flowing out

"Hey Lucy why you crying" he said as he whipped the tears off me face

"It just that I'm so happy; we should tell the guild about this"

"Tomorrow, it's get late I'll walk you back home" he said

"Okay" I said we walked handed in hand I never thought this would happen I knew that I liked him but I didn't know he liked me the same I'm kind of happy. We arrived at my apartment Natsu walked all the way in

"You can go now the guild is probably still partying you wouldn't want to miss that" I said trying to push him out the door

"Is this how you treat you boyfriend" he said pinning me to the wall and kissed me but this kiss was different from the first. He bite my bottom lip asking for entranced I opened my mouth and Natsu slipped his tongue and roughly danced with mine. So this is how a French kiss feels like. After 3 minutes my broke away gasping for air

"I didn't know that you were that a kisser Natsu"

"Me either" and gave me a gentle kiss "good night"

After Natsu left I still couldn't believe that we're now a couple. I was extremely happy I slept with a huge smile on my face.

-Next morning at the guild-

Lucy's POV

Natsu got onto of the table and announced "from today me and Lucy are going out" everyone cheered. I was congratulated by everyone except Lisanna she was mad probably because she also likes Natsu like I do. Anyway that shouldn't bother me.

"Let's celebrate with a party" Master said raising up a glass of beer everyone yelled "Ya" hours past and everyone enjoyed the party

I saw Natsu fighting with Gray like always but Natsu was holding a beer bottle on his right hand. I was at the bar drinking a strawberry milkshake

"Nothing has changed this is a party for you and you don't seem to be having fun" Mira said

"I am its just hard to believe that I'm going out with Natsu"

"Well believe it" someone whispered into my ear

"KYAA" I turned around and saw Natsu behind me

"And you're all mine" he said while hugging me

"Natsu are you drunk" he smelled like alcohol

"I had a few drinks like 4"

"4 cups that not bad" I sighed

"Let me finish I drank 4 bottles"

"What 4 bottles "

"Ya and this is my fifth" he said holding up a bottle

"What give it to me" I reached for the bottle

"Nope" he lifted the higher in the air

"Damn it" I said jumping and trying

"Never going to let you have it"

"Haha got the bottle" I said in victory

"Give it back" he cried

"No now go and fight with Gray" I commanded

"No that's boring now give me the bottle" he said trying to get the bottle

"I sai-" Natsu kissed me but I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to distract me a get the bottle but that's not going to work I push him away

"Aww it didn't work" he pouted

"Here Mira" I handed the beer bottle to her. I started to walk out of the guild when someone grabbed my hand

"Where do you think you're going" Natsu said pulling me in close

"I'm kind of tired and I want to go home" I said trying to free myself from his grasp

"No you're not going anywhere without me" he said leaning closer and closer to my face I could hear the back ground saying kiss, kiss, kiss

"Let's give the audience what they want" he whispered into my ears then planted a wet kiss on my lips. I kissed back his tongue entered my mouth and they roughly dance together. Everyone cheered. After 3 minutes we broke apart. "I'll walk you home" Natsu said holding my hand

"Those two make a great couple" I heard mire said

"Yes but not for long" Lisnna whispered

"What did you say Lisanna" I asked before I left

"Oh it was nothing"

"Okay maybe I heard wrong bye everyone" I waved goodbye and me Natsu left

We walked towards my apartment holding hands

"hey Luce can I sleep over tonight" he said

"Are you still drunk?"

"No I'm serious I want to be with you night and day" he said with a serious look on his face

"well okay" I said. I just couldn't say no

"you know what Luce

"what" I said walking in to my apartment

"I love you" he smiled

"I love too" giving him a peak on the cheek and grabbed my pj's and went into the bathroom "don't peek " I told Natsu then closed the door

"I took long bath I kept thinking on what lisanna said or maybe I heard wrong. After I soaked in the bath for a good thirty minute I but my pjs on. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Natsu sleeping on my bed. I walked over towards he and stroked his pink hair I smiled he looks so cute when he was sleeping. I turned of the lights and slipped into the bed quietly so that I wouldn't disturb Natsu I gave him a kiss on the cheek then I drifted into slumber

**The next morning **

I felt two strong arms wrapped around me

"Are you wake" Natsu whispered in my ear

"Yes" I turned around to face him

"good morning"

"Good morning" I said then I kissed him in the cheek I got up and I saw the date then I remember the dinner date I had with Rogue today. How I'm going to tell Natsu I have to lie to him

"Hey Natsu I have to do something's today so I can't hang out with you I'm sorry" I said entering the bathroom. I put on a pink tank top and a mini skirt. I walk out and grabbed my keys and attached them to my belt along with my whip. I saw Natsu stare at me with a suspicious look

"Don't worry ill be back tomorrow okay please understand" I said putting on my boots

"Okay I trust you Luce just come back safe" he said hugging me

"I will okay I'm leavening now Bye Natsu don't cause to much trouble" I said with a smile. I left my apartment and headed towards the train station to buy tick it to go to Crocus .

**well i know this is not the chapter u guys wanted but the next chapter will i hope any ways i hoped u guys liked this chapter **

**if u guy have any ides for next chapter and sorry for any grammar **

**~DA~**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 **

**disclaimer: i dont own FT**

**A/N im sorry about the last chapter because it was a NaLU but it going to change in this chapter you'll see what i mean now to the story:**

When I got to Crocus I got off the train and looked around for rogue. I spotted he was sitting in a bench. I ran over to him  
"Hey rogue I'm sorry I'm late" I said with a smile  
"It okay I just got here shall we go" he said getting up.  
"Yes"  
We started to walk around the city I saw people stare at us in a suspicious way  
"Hey rogue where do you want to eat"  
"Well it too early maybe later for now let's just walk around and get to know another" he said with a small smile  
"Okay what do you want to know about me" I smiled  
"Well what do like to do" (A/N I know lame thing to ask but it all I could think of)  
"I love to read and write novels"  
"That nice"  
After that we keep talking and laughing. Bu i swear i felt that we were being watched After an hour of talking we decided to go eat.  
We entered the restaurant and ordered our meal. Rogue is not a bad guy is actually the opposite his really nice and cute What did I just think was cute bad Lucy your dating Natsu  
Sting POV  
I followed rogue because he was acting weird but didn't go alone I went with Skyler. We saw rogue with a blond girl then I saw her hand and I saw a fairy tail mark. Why is rogue hanging out with a damn fairy. We kept following him then we saw him enter a hotel with her. What hell is going on.  
Lucy's POV  
after we finished eating it was getting dark and it started to rain I was getting when something was put over me so that I wouldn't get wet I looked up and rogue was hold his cape over me  
"Thank you"  
"No problem lets go look for a hotel and sleep the night there."  
"Okay" we found a hotel nearby and when we asked for a room they said they only had a one bed room available then they said other hotels wee already packed because of he rain so our only choice was to stay there we got the room key and head to our room. When we founded it we got in "he rogue I'm going to bath first okay"  
"Okay" he said turning on the TV and started to flip through the channels  
I closed the door and soaked in bath. Why is it when I'm with rogue my heart starts beating faster than normal. Oh we'll the day is almost over. After 15 minutes I got out and put on the same clothes which were a bite dry. I got out of the bathroom and saw rouge the same way as before "hey rogue I'm done it's your turn"  
"Okay. Hey Lucy do you mind if we see a scary movie"  
"No I don't way" yes you do you don't like scary movies my inner voice told me  
"It about to start in 20minutes going to take quick shower okay" said slamming the door. I went and sat on the couch and waited for rogue to come out. I saw the preview of the movie and it was not scary it was horrifying bit I already said ill watch it  
"Hey rogue the movie stating"  
"I'm coming" he got out the bathroom and I started to blush  
"R...rogue put on a shirt" I said  
"But it's hot in here"  
"Okay fine hurry the movie is about to start"  
For the fort 20 minutes I was fine but then it started to get scary I started to shack out of fear  
"Are you scared I can turn of the TV or change the channel" he said with concern  
"No I'm fine" we continued to watch the movie and then "Aghhhhh" I jump and hugged rogue  
"Lucy your shacking. I'm turn the TV of okay" he reached for the remote but since I was hugging him he lost his balance and we fell on the floor he was onto of me and our faces were really close that we kissed at first I was shocked but rogue kissed back and I did the same his lips were so soft And he kissed better than Natsu did. It lasted to  
5 minute then we broke free for air  
"I'm sorry Lucy I just couldn't reseat you're so beautiful " he got up then offered me a hand I took it  
I'm going to sleep you take the bed ill sleep on the couch okay" he said  
"Okay good night" I slipped under the cover and fell asleep after 30 minutes I wake up sweating I had nightmare  
"Rogue are you wake" I said shaking  
"I am now what up"  
" I'm scared...well you sleep with me please" I started to blush  
"Kay scoot over" he walked over to the bed and slipped in  
"Better" he said hugging me  
"Yay thank you" I said and fell asleep  
"Good night Lucy" I heard him say

**The next morning **

I woke up and felt two strong arms wrapped around me I turned and saw rogue sleeping. I remember now that I asked he to sleep with me because I was scared.

"You awake" he said

"Yay what time is it" I yawned getting up from the bed

"10am" he said getting up from the bed and grabbing his shirt and putting it on

"I'm going to miss the train bye Rogue" I grabbed my keys and whip and ran out the door and headed toward the train station.

Rogue POV

Lucy is such a silly and cute girl. Also she is a damn good kisser. Wait what you are thinking.

"Rogue WTF was a damn fairy doing here" sting said slamming the door open

"What are you doing here sting"

"I'm here too" a girl with ice blue colored eyes and curly blond hair said

"What, who is she?" I asked pointing at her

She is a new member of Sabertooth and part of our team"

"Nice to meet you I'm Skler Skullblaster" she said

"Okay now that that's out of the way tell me what you were hanging around a fairy" sting said

I can't lie to them oh well I have no other choice "I saved few days ago and she replayed me by taking me to dinner that all"

"Well it didn't seem that was all that happened when me and sting followed you. We saw you laughing and smiling that was unusual for you to be acting that way" skler said "Maybe this girl is special" she said with grin plastered on her face

"HAHAHAAH that can't be rogue is a heartless, emotionless guy he cant have feeling for someone specially if it's a fairy" sting laughed

-Silence-

Anyways lets go back to the-" I stopped when I noticed a necklace on top of the night stand. At first I didn't recognized it but then I remembered that Lucy was wearing the exact necklace yesterday she must have been in such a hurry she forgot it. I walked over to the night sand and grabbed the necklaces I have to return it back to lucy

"Hey rogue what's wrong" Sting said as he put his arm on my shoulder

"you don't mind if we go to magnolia lucy forgot this and I want to return it to her"

"Nowa-" sting was cut of by Skyler

"sting lets go its obvious that rogue want to see hat lucy girl again and I want to meet her" Skyler said then took her hand off sting mouth

"no I just want to return this to lucy" I said slightly blushing

"Yay yay whatever you say let's go Lula, frosch and lector.**(A/N I almost forgot about the frosch and lector and Lula is Skyler's pet cub)**

I grabbed my cloak and put it on and we left and headed to the train station

**-Time skip at magnolia-**

Lucy's POV

I finally arrived at magnolia _I wonder what Natsu is up to feel bad I kissed Rogue _**(A/N don't feel bad you should be happy that you did that lol)**_ and I'm dating Natsu and bad thing is I can't tell him because then I have to tell him way. But I should tell master about Michelle now I wonder what she's doing_. I opened the door of he uild and I couldn't believe what I just saw

"L…Lucy I can explain" Natsu said pushing Lissana way

I saw Lissana smirking

"DON'T BOTHER YOU BASTERED" I screamed and slapped him across the face the whole guild went silent. I ran out of the guild with tears running down my checks _Natsu kissed lissana and after I felt guilty for kissing Rogue I feel like such an idiot._ I ran a few more blocks when I bumped into someone and I fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry" the person said

I looked up and I was shocked "Rogue"

He just smiled.

**what i tell u anyways im srry for any grammer please R&R **

**~DA~**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer i dont own fairy tail**

**Chapter 4 **

_I wonder what his doing here and who's that girl next to Sting._ He offered a hand I gladly took it and he pulled me up

"What wrong why are you crying" he asked as he whipped my tears off my face.

"Luce" I heard Natsu scream

"I'll tell you but not here lets go to my house/apartment" I said grabbing his wrist and dragging him away with Sting and that girl following me

**-Time skip Lucy's apartment-**

"Now tell me why you were crying" he demanded

"First tell me why you're here and who is she" I replied pointing at the girl.

"I'm Skyler Skullblaster and this is Lula my pet cub nice to meet you" she said with a smile then holed out her hand

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia" I said shaking her hand she seemed like a nice girl

"And I'm here to return this you forgot it back at the hotel" he held out a necklace with a rose shaped charm and a red jewel attached at the bottom of the rose. I snatched it away and put it on.

"Thank you" I shouted with glee and hugged him.

"Is it that important to I mean that necklace"

"Yes my mother gave it to me before she died. it's the only thing I have left of her" I answered with a tear rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry for asking"

"It's okay now to answer your first question" I giggled I pulled away from Rogue and began to tell him what happened

**-After a few minutes-**

Rogue POV

"Don't cry" I pulled her into another hug. _Natsu that bastard I'll never forgive you for hurting Lucy like this. _Lucy bared her face into my chest and cried even louder. I just rubbed her back hoping if that would help.

*sniff sniff* she lifted her head.

"Are you okay" I asked her and brush her bangs out of her face

"Yeah tha -"I put my finger on her lips

"Stop saying thank you" I gave her a smile and she started laughing _wow she had a cute laugh wait what are you thinking rogue you have no feelings for her and besides she's a fairy. _**(A/N stop denying that u have a crush on a fairy aka Lucy)**

"What with all this noise" Sting mumbled with a turkey leg in his mouth

"STING stop eating all my food without my permission" Lucy screamed

"Bad Sting why didn't you share" Skyler said punching Sting in the stomach knocking him out

Lucy and me laughed even more I'm happy that she has a smile on her face rather than a frown

*knock knock*

"Luce open the door" I recognized that voice

Lucy's POV

_Oh crap Natsu at the door and if he sees me with Sabertooth mages I'm in big trouble_

"You guys have to leave" I whispered pointing at the window

"On it, come on sleepy head" Skyler chuckled dragging his lifeless body then throwing him out the window then she jumped out and feel onto top of stings body _that must of hurt_

"Well I think this good bye" Rouge said walking toward the window

"Wait" I whispered shouted and ran toward my desk grabbed a paper and wrote down my number

"Here call or txt me whenever" I said handing him the paper

"Why" grabbing the paper

"Because even though we're from different guild and that our guild hates each other I think we can be friends and you're a person who I can talk to about a…anything" I stuttered with a slight blush.

"Really um…okay then I'll talk to you later good luck with him" he said with a slight jealousy at the end. Then he left.

*Bang Bang*

"I'm coming" I opened the door and I was not very happy to see him I knew he was the one at the door and that I could have just ignored the door knocking but if I did that the door would have been broken down. I saw Natsu face and it was a I'm-sorry-please-forgive-me face

"What do you want Dragoneel-san" I said coldly

"Luce I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you it was all Lisanna's fault she tricked me" he blurted out

"I don't care if she tricked you or not I cant trust you and if she did trick you why did you push her off but no what you did was let her kiss you and you did nothing.

"I love you Luce I really do please forgive me," he said with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsu I cant it over between us now if you can get out of her I just want to be alone right now" I said holding back the tears, bowing my head and pointed to the door. He left without saying another word. I changed into my p.j's and headed to bed

**-Two hours later-**

I wake up I couldn't sleep after all that happened today I just couldn't. I got up from bed and went into the kitchen to get something to drink I opened the fridge and it was empty. _Stupid sting ate everything damn it his going to pay for this. _I close the fridge and go back to bed. _I should go and get a job tomorrow at the guild my rent is coming up soon and I don't have money to pay the rent and I need money to buy groceries too. _After that thought I drifted into deep slumber.

**-The next morning-**

I was a bit scared to go to the guild but like I said I need money. I walk into the guild and everyone became silent. I ignored that and walked to the request bored I found an interesting job and all I have to doo is defeat and capture some filthy bandits and the pay was 700,000 jewels. I rip it off the bored and slammed it on the bar counter.

"Mira I would like to take this job alone" I said eagerly

"Lets see…no way Lucy you can't go alone at lest take someone else" Mira said

"Please I'm strong enough to do it alone please Mira" I begged

"Alright just come back safe"

"Thank you I'm going now see you later" I said running out of the guild. Good thing Natsu wasn't there. I rushed home to back but when I go inside my house I see Rogue setting on the couch and Skyler, Sting, Lula, and the two exceeds in the kitchen.

"What are you guys here shouldn't you be in I don't know...SABERTOOTH GUILD" I screamed the last part

"Well there was nothing to do over there and Rogue looked like he wanted to see you" Skyler said walking into the living room and I notice Rogue blush and he said "I…didn't look that way" then he turned around

"Anyway Lucy what you got there in your hand" Skyler asked

"Oh this it a job"

"Really can we come" Sting rushed into the living room.

"I guess you can put since you *points at Sting* ate all my food yesterday I'm only splitting the money with Rogue and Skyler" I said then Rouge said "you don't have to share the money we don't need it but you do so its okay" he smiled at me

"Yeah Lucy his right" Skyler agreed

"Thanks you guys now let's go.

**-Time skip at the train station-**

**Lucy's POV **

**"**Do we really have travel by train" Sting said getting nauseas

"That one thing I'll ever agree on with Sting" Rogue said

"We do, if we walk it would take us longer to get there now stop whining and get on the freaking train" Skyler said with me nodding in agreement. We got on the train. Lula was on top of Skyler head Lula the brown and fur bear cub was so cute I wonder how this two meet. We sat down in a booth. Rogue sat next to me I sat by the window and Skyler sat next to Sting. Then the train started moving

"Lucy do…you…mind if I take a nape on your lap" Rogue asked but didn't wait for an answer. He quickly fell onto my lap and fell asleep. A slight blush creeps onto my face and I quickly turn away so no one else can see it. After ten minutes I asked "how long have you and Lula known each other if I may ask"

"I founder her abandon in the forest not that long ago it reminded me of when I was little my parents were always busy with work and I was an only child so I was always alone so I took Lula in not as a pet but as a best friend or little sister strange isn't it" she said looking down

"I'm sorry I asked and it isn't strange I know how you feel my mom dead when I was only five years old and my father was always busy with work so I was always alone" I said

"Thank for understanding me I think you and are going to get along great" she said flashing a smile at me. Suddenly Lula came fly and landed on my head

"She can fly" I asked surprised

"Yes she can I forgot to mention that and she seems to like you" she laughs and I join her. After a while Skyler and me kept talking and I realized that not all saber mages are rude and evil some are kind and nice. After a few hours the train finally stop. I tried to wake up Rogue but he wouldn't wake up same as Sting Skyler tried her best but neither of them woke up

"We have no choice we have to care them out of here" Skyler said grabbing the back of Stings shirt and dragging him out the door

"I thought you said we had to care them" I said swinging Rogue over my shoulders. _Damn it his heave._ Finally we got of the train I put Rogue on the floor. He started to wake up he blinked a few times then asked, "Where are we"

"Oh we're in Oak Town you didn't want to wake so I cared you off the train" I smiled

"I'm sorry, hey where's Sting"

"Oh Sting, Skyler trying to wake him up" I pointed to Skyler who was kicking sting hoping to wake him up

"Stupid Sting" Rogue said sitting up. I held out my hand

"Thanks Lucy" I pulled him up and we walk over toward Skyler who succeeded walking Sting up and she was laughing but on the other hand Sting was very angry and telling Skyler to shut the hell up. I just giggled at the sight I looked at Rogue who had an emotionless excretion on his face. I wish that he smiled more he looks cuter when he does. At that though I slight blush curls up to my cheeks I turn my head so no one noticed that I blushed

"Okay Skyler you had your fun now Lucy who's the client" Rogue said calmly

"Lets see" I looked at the request paper "the mayor of Oak Town"

"Okay lets go" Sting said. We walked and walked until I figured out that we were lost

"We're lost" I admitted

"We should ask for direction" Rogue suggested I nodded

I walked up to a fruits stand that happened to be there "Excuse me but can you tell me where I can find the mayor office" I asked the lady running the stand

"Just go straight from here and you should find it after a few minutes of walking" she said with a smile

"Thank you very much" I bowed and walked back to the others and told them what the lady told me. We did as she said and it didn't take us long to get there but the entrance was heavily guarded

"What's your business with the mayor" guard #1 demanded

"We are here because of his request," I said holding up the paper. Guard #2 snatched the paper from my hand and started to read it

"Show me your Fairy Tail Guild mark," he demanded lifted my hand and showed them the mark.

"All right you can go in but your friend have to stay out here because there not part of Fairy Tail." Guard #1 said opening the giant doors. Fuck I have no other choice.

"Fine, I'll be right back stay here" I walked into what to be a mansion, then into the office. There was a man sitting behind a desk

"Excuse me but are the mayor who requested this" I said handing him the paper.

"Yes I'm glad you can make it" he said with a smile

"Can you tell me about this bandits what have they been doing to you and to the town"

"Well they already broken in to several stores and terrorized the people in this town please help us I beg of you" he said bowing his head to hide the tears

"Lift your head I will help you no matter what also can you tell me where they're hid out is" I smiled

"We don't know about that I'm sorry but thank you for helping us here I'll give the other half of the payment after you finish your job" he gave me a bag with money

"Okay good bye"

-Time skip outside the mansion-

Rogue POV

I saw Lucy coming out of the mansion with a determine face. I walked up to her and asked "how did it go what did the mayor say?"

"well not much information but I do know that they like to brake into stores"

"And why does that matter" Sting commented

"that means there probably try to brake into a store tonight "

"I know what your trying to say, we should split up and search the town tonight" Skyler interrupted me but that's okay because she knew what I meant

"everyone agrees" Lucy said walking way me with and the other following me

"Yay but what if one of runs into the bandits" I questioned

"well do you guys have cell phones" she asked **(A/N cell do exist in this fanfic deal with it) **

"Yes" we all answered

"okay then that are answer if we run into the bandits call the first person that comes to your mind got that" she said. We all exchanged number then we all went are own way

"Good luck" I heard Lucy say before she left. I turned around to say something to her but she was already gone

"Good luck Lucy" I whispered then went to search the town.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter Please R&R and ill update soon**

**~DA~**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey sorry for the very late update i had alittle bit of writers block and i had to study for final exams so blame them lol anyway on to the story**.

Lucy POV

It was so dark the only light there was were the streetlights. I was walking until I heard footsteps behind. I reached for my keys then I quickly turned around

"Open thee gate of the-!" I stopped and realized it was only Frosch

"Hey Lucy-san." Frosch greeted

"What are you doing here frosh aren't you suppose to be with Rogue?" I asked confused

"Rogue told fro to go and keep Lucy-san company is that alright for Lucy-san.?" Frosch said with innocent eyes _damn it Frosch is so cute._

"no its okay I'm glad you're here to keep me company." I smiled

"Yay now where do we go?"

"lets just keep looking for the bandits" Frosch fly over and landed on my head and I just giggled and kept walking

"Lucy-san can Fro ask a question?"  
"Yes and don't have to call me Lucy-san just Lucy okay."

"Okay, does Lucy have a crush on Rogue?"

"W-What did you just say" _did I hear right did Frosch just ask me if I liked Rogue and why I'm blushing_

"Do you like Rogue because Fro thinks Rogue likes Lucy" I blushed even more

"What no he doesn't me and Rogue are just friends. Why would you think he likes me?"

"Oh its because he said you a really nice and pretty lady" now my whole face was red

"let not talk about it we have to concentrate on the mission" I smiled. _ Did Rogue really say that I'm pretty no he couldn't and if he did he was just being nice right. Aghhhh y is my heart beating. _A noise took my out of my seem to be glass shattering

"Did you hear that Lucy" Frosch asked shacking

"Yeah where did the noise come from?"

"Fro thinks from over there" Frosch said

"Lets go check it out " I said I started to walk but my legs felt like jelly I was so scared damn it . We arrived at a store and it had a broken window.

_This must be the place. _I walked in through the window to see the place empty.

"Come out stop hiding I know your in here" I screamed

No answer

"I said come out" I repeated

Silence

"You cowards" I said I began to walk away when something caught my arm

"Where do you think your going cutie?" a deep voice said as his grip on me got tighter

"Ow let go of me" I said trying to break free but his grip just got tighter.

"Tadashi let go of her we were ordered not to hurt her" another voice said

"Oh fine you got lucky cutie" the guy named Tadashi said as he through me to the ground.

"Hey Frosch go get help okay" I whispered

"But Lucy" Frosch cried

"Don't worry ill be fine now go before the figure out that you're here" I whispered. Frosch nodded and sneaked out of the place before they saw him.

"So who are you and what do you want from me. I don't have any money" I got up back on my feet

"I'm Tasuku and this guy is Tadashi" the guy named Tasuku said.

"and what do you want with me" I repeated

"our boss told us to get you so your coming with us" Tadashi said has he grabbed my wrist

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I reached for my keys and quickly got myself free from his grasp

"Open thee gate of the lion…Leo/Loki" I ordered but nothing happened

I repeated the same thing over again but its didn't work

" Why doesn't my magic work" I asked myself

"I put up a anti magic barrier, meaning you cant use any magic in here "Tasuku said with a smirk. He grabbed my wrist and this time his grip was a lot tighter

**-while with Rogue-**

I kept searching but, I couldn't find anything not even a clue.

"Rogue… rogue where are you" a familiar voice shouted

_Frosch wait what is he/she _**(A/N I don't know if Frosch is a girl or boy) **_ doing here I thought I told him/she to go with lucy._

"What wrong why aren't you with Lucy" I asked

"Lucy… she is in trouble we found the bandits but there is only two guys come on we have to go help Lucy"Frosch cried

"Lets go where is she"

"This way" Frosch showed me the way to where Lucy is I hope we make in time

**-Back with Lucy –**

"Why dose your boss need me are even capturing the right person you don't know who I am I'm might be the wrong person" I said.

"Your Miss Lucy Heartfillia right"

_Fuck how do they know my name. Damn it my magic doesn't work _

"Whose your boss "I asked trying to c\keep calm

"gosh you ask a lot of questions" Tasuku said with a hint of annoyance.

"But if you must know it was-" Tadashi said but was interrupted Tasuku

"She told not to tell her okay but now im getting annoyed I know she told not to kill her or hurt her but she never told us no to knock her out" he said

_before I knew it I felt something strick the back of my nick I started to fell my eyelids close slowly I tried to stay awake but he hit me right at the preasure point, then I blacked out._

**so did you guys enjoyed it im sorry for the grammar mistakes i rushed over this chapter. if you have any ideas on what should happen next just R&R **

**~DA~**


End file.
